El encuentro entre Bella y¡¿Dobby!
by The.green.patronus
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Edward no estuviera y Bella se encontrara sola en casa?¿Que pasaria si Dobby quisiera advertirle a Harry sobre los peligros de Howgarts pero se equivocara de habitacion? Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera...  ONE-SHOOT


**Bella POV**

Lavaba los platos de la cena mientras esperaba que Alice llegara. Según ella no demoraría ni cinco minutos en ir a buscar la blusa nueva que me había comprado. Conociéndola dudaba que fuera solo una blusa, de seguro era todo un arsenal de ropa. Ahora ni Charlie ni Edward podían ayudarme. Mi padre estaba haciendo un turno en su trabajo por lo que volvería pasada la media noche y Edward estaba de caza junto con el resto de sus hermanos. _Aunque si mal no recuerdo_, pensé mientras guardaba los restos de comida en el refrigerador, _ninguno de ellos dos ha sido capaz de detener a la duende loca cuando quiere que me pruebe un millón de vestidos distintos… o cuando quiere salir de compras o hacerme un nuevo peinado o cualquier otra ocurrencia que tenga que ver con un cambio de imagen_. Bueno era mi amiga y valoraba mucho su compañía, prefería los cerros de ropa a esperar sola en casa a que Edward regresara, además, siendo Alice como decirle que no.

Miré a mí alrededor en la cocina, no parecía que nada más necesitara ser limpiado o guardado así que me encamine felizmente hacia el cuarto de estar, encendí la televisión pensando en que Alice ya debía de estar por llegar y me recosté sobre el sofá.

Pero solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que tuviera que levantarme.

- ¡CRACK! – se escuchó un chasquido en el segundo piso.

- ¿Alice? – pregunté en voz alta. - ¿Edward?

Nadie respondió. Me puse a la escucha un poco nerviosa, ellos eran los únicos que podrían entrar de improvisto por el segundo piso. Otras posibilidades volaron por mi cabeza pero las deseché rápidamente. Si fuera Victoria aparecería frente a mi, lo mismo el vulturi de hecho tal vez ellos hasta tocarían la puerta y Jacob… el también tocaría la puerta.

Resistiéndome a pensar que pudiera ser otra persona decidí que lo más probable era que algo en mi habitación hubiera caído al piso. Repentinamente intrigada por el origen del sonido me apresuré escaleras arriba.

La puerta estaba entreabierta así que solo la empujé, aunque innecesariamente puesto que se me quedaron a mitad de camino las ganas de entrar, al igual que el grito ahogado en mi garganta. Abría y cerraba la boca sin lograr articular palabra, debía de estar loca. Paranoica. Eso o la cena tenia alguna especie de droga o alucinógeno muy pero que muy potente. Había alguna especie de criatura de ojos verdes saltones y orejas de murciélago riendo chillonamente y saltando sobre mi cama. Percatándose de mí presencia detuvo su pequeña entretención quedando de espaldas a mí, comenzó a darse la vuelta para encararme, me recorrió un escalofrío. Cerré la puerta de un portazo apoyando la espalda en ella y dejándome resbalar hasta el piso, mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

- Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. – susurré de forma alterada y con los ojos firmemente cerrados. – No puede ser… Vamos bella cálmate solo es alguna especie de crisis o pesadilla… o la comida estaba en mal estado, si!! eso es de seguro, la comida. No hay ninguna especie de murciélago gigante en mi habitación. – respire profundo un par de veces y me infundí valor a mi misma para levantarme y comprobar que no había nada.

Giraba la perilla de la puerta con mi temblorosa mano cuando empezó a escucharse una serie acompasada de golpes dentro.

- Es un truco de mi imaginación nada más. – Gemí antes de abrir violentamente.

Y allí estaba reverenciándose, su larga nariz casi tocando el piso. _Oh, oh_ Parece que esto no tenia nada que ver con alguna cruel jugarreta de mi mente

- Harry Potter, señor, para Dobby es todo un honor conocerlo.- _¡La cosa esa habla!_

- Cielo santo, vampiros, hombres lobo y ahora esto. Tal vez Angela sea bruja después de todo. – balbucee al tiempo que en mi cara se formaba una horrible mueca.

Quería salir corriendo, huir de ahí pero mis piernas no respondían y mis rodillas cedían amenazando con dejarme tirada en el suelo a merced de quien sabe que.

- ¿Vampiros y hombres lobo? – El ser extraño se incorporó mirando en todas direcciones hasta que sus orbes se toparon conmigo observándome de arriba abajo. - ¿Harry Potter?

Casi dije _"Creo que se equivocó de casa yo soy Isabella Swan" _mis neuronas estaban haciendo corto circuito.

La "cosa-Dobby" miró a su alrededor otra vez, el brillo de la comprensión apareció en sus enormes ojos. Por unos segundos hizo caso omiso a mi presencia y se dedicó a murmurar por mi habitación teniendo alguna especie de dilema interno, uno muy grande y que mi salud mental no soportaría ni aunque Alice me prometiera que no volvería a meterse con mi forma de vestir.

- Dobby tonto como que aparecerse en la casa de un muggle, si el ministerio se entera… si el amo se entera…- lo recorrió un escalofrío, empecé a sentir como mí cabeza daba vueltas. - … Dobby estará en grabes problemas oh, si Dobby deberá sentarse sobre las sartenes calientes de la cocina y aplastarse los pies con el ropero del amo… - Hablaba cada vez más fuerte y poniéndose más nervioso.

_A la cuenta de tres corres bella, uno…_

- ¡No! El amo que dirá, dirá "Dobby eres un completo idiota deshonras a la familia bla bla bla… " – Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, se tapó la boca y subió de una carrera a mi escritorio.

_Dos…_

- DOBBY MALO, DOBBY MALO!!!!

- ¡AHHHH!!!!! – Había tomado la PC con las dos manos y se golpeaba la cabeza fuertemente con ella, casi me da un paro cardiaco me caí al piso de la impresión.

_Iniciando Windows_

Un chasquido y ahora fue el turno de Dobby para gritar, había encendido el computador con sus furiosos golpes y no despegaba su vista del aparato. Mareado, también cayó al piso.

_Tres…_

- Oh… - Dobby giró su cabeza lentamente con algo así como "cara de idea", mis manos temblaban de forma violenta. – Dobby debe borrar la memoria de la señorita – Susurró.

_¡Tres!_

Se levanto con calma, observándome detenidamente. _Dobby debe borrar la memoria de la señorita_, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza igual que un disco rayado.

_¡Tres! ¡Tres! ¡¡¡TREEES!!!_

En tiempo record me levante y salí corriendo, mis ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas. El único problema fue que a mitad de camino de las escaleras sentí como "sus" largos dedos se enrollaban en torno a mi tobillo, tiró con fuerza y me derribó contra el piso.

- ¡Cosa asquerosa! ¡¡SUELTAMEEEEEE!! – Agité frenéticamente mis pies, por suerte con uno le di en la cara y me soltó. Mientras tanto que se sujetaba su adolorida nariz yo me levante y emprendí carrera de nuevo.

Pero cuando creía que era libre de correr lejos…

_Chasquido. _

…una extraña e inesperada fuerza invisible me jaló hacia arriba desde los pies, quedé boca abajo suspendida en el aire a mitad de las escaleras.

- ¿La señorita creyó que Dobby la dejaría ir tan fácil? – Su retórica me asustó hasta lo imposible, ¡pero si estaba colgada de cabeza por arte de magia! Hiperventilaba y algo escurría por mi frente hacia el suelo. Sollozaba sin darme cuenta.

- ¡Ayuda, Edward! ¡AUXILIO! – Negaba con la cabeza al ver como colocaba sus finos dedos delante de mis ojos. – AHHH…

Después todo fue demasiado rápido.

Caía en el aire hasta detenerme entre una dura y fría barrera que tan bien conocía. La cara de Edward era inescrutable aunque sus ojos dorados estaban muy abiertos. De reojo pude ver a Alice sujetando al extraño ser por el cuello y aprisionándolo contra la pared. Ella también tenía una expresión muy rara.

- Ahh… Waaa… uh… - Enterré el rostro en el pecho de Edward al tiempo que escuchaba los agudos chillidos de Dobby.

- Se supone que los _muggles_ no deberían verte. – Le reprochó Alice.

Instantáneamente me paralicé.

_¿Es que ellos sabían…?_

Edward me miró aterrado y…

_Chasquido. _

Parpadee sintiéndome algo atontada, me encontraba en los brazos de Edward, _¿en que momento llegó?_

**Edward POV**

_Chasquido._

Era como si me hubieran sacado una foto con un flash enorme. Miré en todas direcciones, el elfo doméstico se había desaparecido, trató de borrarnos la memoria, pero claro, no le funcionaria tan bien con _vampiros_. Dirigí mi vista a Bella que tenia cara de confusión.

- Hola. – Una sonrisa radiante cruzó su rostro.

Besé su frente.

- Hola.

- Oh, Bella te he traído la blusa y me encontré a Edward en el camino así que volvimos juntos. – _Y el Oscar va para ¡Alice Cullen!_ La tomó del brazo y se la llevó escaleras arriba.

- Mmh… Alice no otra vez. – Se exasperó.

Sin que la inocente de Bella se diera cuenta hizo una mueca y me guiñó un ojo. Gracias a Dios parecía que Bells no recordaba nada, suspiré, habiamos estado muy cerca. Verdaderamente prefería que siguiera ignorante a cosas como las que acababan de pasar, estaría mejor así, sin _otras _criaturas de que preocuparse. Suficiente tenía con nosotros y los chuchos de la reserva.

Era mejor que el elfo domestico se hubiera ido y le hubiera borrado la memoria, sabia que en realidad trataba de salvarse el pellejo, había leído su mente, de otra forma lo habría despedazado allí mismo, y habría tenido que contarle todo, estuve a punto. Cuando decidió borrar su memoria vi la visión en la mente de Alice y la imagen de Bella colgando de cabeza no ayudaba mucho.

Ahora estaba tranquilo, la salud mental, y física, de Bella estaba perfectamente, al menos por ahora.

- Edward ven a ver como le queda a Bella su nueva ropa jajaja- llamó mi hermana - tendrás que comprarte un babero.

- ¡Alice!- Le regañó.

Sonreí para mi mismo.

Y esperaba nunca tener que contarle nada.

_Aunque_… si _pretendo estar con ella por el resto de la eternidad algún día deberé de contarle._

Espanté esa idea como a una mosca molesta y subí las escaleras a velocidad normal, humanamente hablando, podría pensar en eso otro día.

Olusss

este es mi primer fanfic aquí jejeje no sean muy duros conmigo

:D casi mori antes de subirlo un dia prendi mi computador y ya no estaba y despues si, me di un susto del tamaño del jeep de emmett jjiji... bueno si les gusta me dejan un review porfiss para saber si les gusta o no, acepto criticas constructivas (obvio) :D :D :D :D :D

Nos leemos luego!!

PD:Saludos a Allie... y … (chiste interno)no eso no lo pondré.

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer y J.**


End file.
